Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-embedded substrate in which an electronic component is embedded. In particular, the present invention relates to a component-embedded substrate in which an embedded electronic component is solder-mounted.
Description of the Related Art
For high-density mounting of electronic components, a component-embedded substrate in which electronic components are embedded is used. A component-embedded substrate is formed by solder-mounting electronic components on a printed wiring board (PWB), a ceramic board, a supporting plate, or the like, embedding the electronic components by lamination, dispensing, or injection molding of a thermosetting resin or the like, and curing the thermosetting resin.
The component-embedded substrate sometimes warps due to cure shrinkage of a resin layer during manufacture of the component-embedded substrate. To reduce cure shrinkage of the resin layer, an inorganic filler may be added to the thermosetting resin (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 8 is a lateral cross-sectional view illustrating a configuration of a component-embedded substrate based on Patent Document 1.
A component-embedded substrate 101 includes wiring boards 110 and 120, passive electronic components 130, a semiconductor IC chip 131, a composite member 140, and a resin member 150. The wiring boards 110 and 120 are disposed opposite each other, with the composite member 140 and the resin member 150 interposed therebetween. The composite member 140 is made of a thermosetting resin containing an inorganic filler. The resin member 150 is disposed outside the composite member 140 and is made of a thermosetting resin containing no inorganic filler. The passive electronic components 130 are embedded in the composite member 140. The passive electronic components 130 are mounted to the wiring board 110 by being soldered to electrodes on the wiring board 110. The semiconductor IC chip 131 is mounted to the wiring board 120 by being soldered to electrodes on the outer surface of the wiring board 120.
In the component-embedded substrate 101, the composite member 140 in which the passive electronic components 130 are embedded contains an inorganic filler. This can reduce cure shrinkage of the thermosetting resin. When an individual module is cut out of a collection of modules combined together, cutting the composite member 140 containing an inorganic filler causes excessive wear of a cutting blade, such as a router blade. Cutting the resin member 150 containing no inorganic filler can reduce wear of the cutting blade.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-76571